


Surviving the Storm

by be_my_constant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_constant/pseuds/be_my_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Rose being pulled into a different universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Published here 08/12/06 http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=7430

I take your hand and hold you tight.  
A storm coming, I feel it.  
I save your life and you save mine.  
A storm coming, I feel it.

You lose your grip and you start to fall.  
My scream for you, I hear it.  
You fade away and im forced to tears.  
My scream for you, I hear it.

I find a way to reach you again.  
My need for you, I feel it.  
You raise a hand but I shake my head.  
My need for you, I feel it.

I struggle to find the perfect words.  
My love for you, I feel it.  
I want to hold you, I want to kiss you.  
My love for you, I feel it.

Now your gone, i'm alone again.  
I miss you, I can feel it.  
I love you, Rose Tyler.  
I miss you, I can feel it.

The things unsaid and the truths untold.  
You're aware of them, I know it.  
The storm came and there's nothing left.  
I'll survive....I know it.

I have to, for you.


End file.
